verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Watergate
Die Watergate-Affäre (oder kurz Watergate) wurde nach dem Gebäudekomplex bennant, in dem während des Präsidentschaftswahlkampfes 1972 ein Einbruch in das Hauptquartier der demokratischen Partei stattfand. Der von Robert Woodward und Carl Bernstein von der Washington Post aufgedeckte Polit-Skandal stürzte die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika in eine Verfassungskrise und führte nach einer Reihe von Enthüllungen schließlich am 8. August 1974 zum Rücktritt des republikanischen Präsidenten Richard Nixon. Der Einbruch In der Nacht des 17. Juni 1972 wurde eine Gruppe von fünf Männern verhaftet, nachdem sie in das Hauptquartier der demokratischen Partei im Watergate-Hotel in Washington, D.C. eingebrochen waren. Diese Männer waren Bernard Barker, Virgilio Gonzalez, Eugenio Martinez, James W. McCord, Jr. und Frank Sturgis. Dies war bereits der zweite Einbruch. Es sollten nicht funktionierende Abhörmikrofone neu justiert und einige Fotos gemacht werden. Die Beteiligung McCords, der mit dem Komitee zur Wiederwahl des Präsidenten (Committee to Re-elect the President, CREEP) in Verbindung stand, sorgte für Spekulationen über eine Verstrickung des Weißen Hauses in dieses Verbrechen. Vertuschung Präsident Nixons Sekretär Ron Ziegler jedoch dementierte dies und bezeichnete den Einbruch als "drittrangig". Bei der Verlesung der Anklage identifizierte sich McCord jedoch als ehemaliges Mitglied des Geheimdienstes CIA (Central Intelligence Agency), was das Interesse zweier Journalisten der Washington Post erregte, die bei der Verhandlung anwesend waren. Diese beiden Journalisten waren Robert Woodward und Carl Bernstein. Sie begannen, mit Rückendeckung ihres Chefredakteurs Ben Bradlee, unermüdlich die Fakten zu den verhafteten Männern freizulegen. Eine Person, die sich selbst Deep Throat nannte, half ihnen dabei, indem er die jeweiligen Recherche-Ergebnisse bestätigte oder ihnen sagte, wenn sie auf der falschen Fährte waren. Die Identität des Informanten wurde 33 Jahre lang geheim gehalten. Erst am 31. Mai 2005 wurde durch einen Artikel der amerikanischen Zeitschrift Vanity Fair http://www.vanityfair.com/ bekannt, dass es sich dabei um W. Mark Felt, seinerzeit Nummer zwei des FBI, handelte. Felt und Woodward vereinbarten regelmäßige Geheimtreffen in einer Tiefgarage, um Informationen auszutauschen. Der Präsident versuchte vergeblich die CIA einzuschalten, um die Ermittlungen der Bundespolizei FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation) zu verschleppen, indem nationale Sicherheitsinteressen geltend gemacht werden sollten. Tatsächlich wurde das Verbrechen, neben zahlreichen weiteren "schmutzigen Tricks", vom Weißen Haus aus von dem CREEP-Vorsitzenden und Justizminister John N. Mitchell geplant, und zwar auf Anordnung Präsident Nixons: Eine spezielle Untersuchungseinheit war seit 1971 vom Weißen Haus aufgebaut worden. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Gruppe von "Klempnern" unter der Direktion von G. Gordon Liddy und E. Howard Hunt, die Informationslecks untersuchte und verschiedene Operationen gegen die Demokraten durchführte. Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Unternehmens war Nixons Paranoia in Bezug auf den Wahlkampfleiter der Demokraten Larry O'Brien, der seit 1968 auf der Gehaltsliste des Milliardärs Howard Hughes stand, von dem auch Nixon selbst mehrfach Spenden- sowie Bestechungsgelder erhalten hatte. Da seine Präsidentschaftskandidatur 1960 an einer Spendenaffäre, in die Hughes und der Bruder Nixons, Donald, verwickelt waren, gescheitert war, fürchtete Nixon, dass O'Brien über Insider-Wissen verfügte, mit dem er Nixons Ruf ruinieren könnte. Der Präsident ordnete die Abhöraktion im Watergate-Hotel an um herauszufinden, wie weit O'Brien ihm gefährlich werden könne. Howard Hughes, selbst ein paranoider Neurotiker, verstand diese Zusammenhänge bis an sein Lebensende nicht. Gerichtsverhandlungen Am 8. Januar 1973 wurden die Einbrecher zusammen mit Liddy und Hunt vor Gericht gestellt. Alle mit Ausnahme von McCord und Liddy plädierten auf schuldig, und alle wurden der Verschwörung, des Einbruchs und des Abhörens für schuldig befunden. Die Angeklagten wurden dafür bezahlt, auf schuldig zu plädieren, aber keine weiteren Aussagen zu machen. Dies versetzte den Richter John Sirica (auch bekannt als "Maximum John" wegen seiner unnachsichtigen Urteile) so in Rage, dass er 30-jährige Haftstrafen verkündete, jedoch andeutete, sein Urteil zu überdenken, wenn die Angeklagten kooperativer wären. McCord stimmte daraufhin der Zusammenarbeit zu, beschuldigte das Komitee zur Wiederwahl des Präsidenten und gab zu, einen Meineid geleistet zu haben. Anstatt also das Verfahren zu beenden, wurden die Untersuchungen ausgeweitet. Es wurde ein Senatskomitee eingesetzt, um den Watergate-Skandal zu untersuchen, und es wurde damit begonnen, Stabsmitglieder des Weißen Hauses vorzuladen. Ermittlungen im Umfeld des Präsidenten Am 30. April war Nixon gezwungen, zwei seiner mächtigsten Berater zum Rücktritt zu bewegen: H. R. "Bob" Haldeman (Stabschef im Weißen Haus) und John Ehrlichman (Berater für innere Angelegenheiten). Beide wurden kurze Zeit später zu Gefängnisstrafen verurteilt. Nixon entließ ebenfalls den Rechtsberater des Weißen Hauses John Dean, der kurz zuvor vor dem Senat ausgesagt hatte und später zu einem Schlüsselzeugen gegen Nixon selbst werden sollte. Am selben Tag benannte Nixon mit Elliot Richardson einen neuen Justizminister und gab ihm die Autorität, einen speziellen Ermittler für die wachsenden Ermittlungen in der Watergate-Affäre einzusetzen. Um seine Unabhängigkeit zu gewährleisten, war dieser Ermittler nicht dem Justizministerium unterstellt. Am 18. Mai ernannte Richardson Archibald Cox für diesen Posten. Die im Fernsehen übertragenen Anhörungen im Senat begannen am Tag zuvor. Sieben Berater Präsident Nixons wurden am 1. März 1974 wegen ihrer Rollen im Watergate-Skandal der Verschwörung und der Behinderung der Justiz für schuldig befunden und verurteilt. Die Tonbänder Die Anhörungen, die vom Watergate-Komitee des US-Senats durchgeführt wurden und in denen Dean als Starzeuge neben vielen anderen ehemaligen Schlüsselpersonen der Nixon-Regierung ein verheerendes Zeugnis ablegte, wurden fast während des gesamten Sommers 1973 im Fernsehen übertragen und verursachten einen katastrophalen politischen Schaden für Nixon. Die Ermittler des Senats entdeckten am 16. Juli eine ausschlaggebende Tatsache: Alexander Butterfield sagte, dass ein Tonbandsystem im Weißen Haus automatisch alles aufzeichnete, was im Oval Office gesprochen wurde. Diese Tonbandaufnahmen könnten zeigen, ob Nixon oder Dean die Wahrheit über die Schlüsseltreffen im Weißen Haus aussagten. Die Bänder wurden daraufhin sowohl von Cox als auch vom Senat zur Beschlagnahme verlangt. Im Januar 1974 verweigerte Nixon jedoch die Aushändigung der verlangten Materialien. Nixon wollte die Herausgabe der Bänder verhindern und versuchte, Cox anzuweisen, seine Beschlagnahmeforderung fallen zu lassen. Cox verweigerte dies jedoch und wurde daraufhin am 20. Oktober 1973 entlassen - dem so genannten "Saturday Night Massacre", als Nixon zuerst Justizminister Richardson und dann dessen Stellvertreter entließ, auf der Suche nach einem Nachfolger, der bereit war, Cox zu entlassen. Die Suche endete bei Robert Bork, der als neuer Attorney General (Justizminister) Cox entließ. Während Nixon weiterhin die Übergabe der Bänder verweigerte, stimmte er der Übergabe von Abschriften einer großen Zahl von Bändern zu. Sie bestätigten zum größten Teil die Aussagen Deans und führten zu weiterer Erschütterung, als entdeckt wurde, dass ein entscheidender Teil eines Tonbandes, das niemals den Gewahrsam des Weißen Hauses verlassen hatte, gelöscht worden war. Amtsenthebungsverfahren und Rücktritt Im Jahre 1974 begannen im US-Repräsentantenhaus die formalen Untersuchungen zur Amtsenthebung des Präsidenten. Der erste Gesetzesartikel wurde am 27. Juli 1974 mit 28 gegen 10 Stimmen verabschiedet, wenige Tage nachdem der Oberste Gerichtshof einstimmig gegen Nixons Ansprüche im Fall der Tonbandmitschnitte entschieden hatte. Drei weitere Artikel zur Behinderung der Justiz bei den Ermittlungen zum ursprünglichen Watergate-Einbruch sowie zu den Untersuchungen über die illegale Verwendung von Wahlkampfgeldern wurden verabschiedet. Im August wurde ein zuvor unbekanntes Tonband vom 23. Juni 1972, also nur wenige Tage nach dem Watergate-Einbruch, publik, worin Nixon und sein Stabschef Haldeman den Plan zur Blockierung der Ermittlungen durch fiktive Gründe der nationalen Sicherheit schmiedeten. Dieses Band wurde als "Smoking Gun", also als unumstößlicher Beweis, bezeichnet. Aufgrund der Last dieses letzten Beweisstücks wurde Nixon nun auch von seinen letzten verbleibenden Anhängern im Stich gelassen. Die zehn Kongressabgeordneten, die zuvor gegen den Amtsenthebungsartikel im Ausschuss gestimmt hatten, kündigten nun an, dass sie die Amtsenthebung in ihrem Hause unterstützen würden. Auch Nixons Unterstützung im Senat war nun sehr schwach. Nachdem die republikanischen Senatoren Nixon mitgeteilt hatten, dass eine Mehrheit für eine Verurteilung stand, entschied sich Nixon zurückzutreten, was er am 9. August 1974 tat. Letztendlich wurde Nixon nicht des Amtes enthoben und niemals verurteilt, da sein Rücktritt die Angelegenheit nichtig machte. Sein Nachfolger Gerald Ford erließ wenige Wochen nach seiner Ernennung zum Präsidenten am 8. September 1974 eine Begnadigung für Nixon. Folgen und Rezeption Die Folgen des Watergate-Skandals waren mit dem Rücktritt von Präsident Nixon noch nicht beendet. Indirekt war Watergate der Grund für neue Gesetze, die zu weitgehenden Änderungen in der Wahlkampffinanzierung führten. Es war auch ein wichtiger Faktor bei der Verabschiedung sowohl des Freedom of Information Act, als auch neuer Gesetze, die Regierungsangehörige zur Offenlegung ihrer Finanzen zwingen. Obwohl nicht von Gesetzes wegen gefordert, wurden ebenso andere Formen der Offenlegung, wie z. B. die Veröffentlichung von Steuererklärungen, von der Öffentlichkeit erwartet. In dem Wissen, dass er bei den Präsidentschaftswahlen von 1972 seinem Gegner George McGovern weit voraus war, lehnte es Nixon ab, mit seinem politischen Gegner zu debattieren. Kein Präsidentschaftskandidat zuvor war je dazu in der Lage gewesen, solche Debatten abzulehnen. Seit Franklin D. Roosevelt hatten viele Präsidenten ihre Gespräche aufgezeichnet, aber nach dem Watergate-Skandal wurde diese Praxis faktisch abgeschafft. Watergate läutete eine neue Epoche ein, in der die Massenmedien viel aggressiver, aber auch zynischer bei der politischen Berichterstattung wurden. Eine neue Generation von Journalisten, die selbst zu den neuen Woodward und Bernstein werden wollten, widmete sich dem investigativen Journalismus, in der Hoffnung, neue Politskandale aufzudecken. Da der Begriff Watergate nun untrennbar mit umfangreichen politischen Verschwörungen verknüpft war, wurde er gerne für ähnliche Skandale mitverwendet. Beispiele waren die Waterkant-Affäre (Barschel-Affäre) und die Whitewater-Affäre (Immobilienskandal der Familie Bill Clintons). Viele weitere politische Skandale in den USA wurden mit Namen bezeichnet, die auf "-gate" enden. 1976 drehte Alan J. Pakula einen Film über die Watergate-Affäre nach dem Buch von Woodward und Bernstein: All the President's Men (deutscher Titel: "Die Unbestechlichen"). Robert Redford und Dustin Hoffman spielten die beiden Reporter. 1995 kam unter der Regie von Oliver Stone der Film Nixon mit Sir Anthony Hopkins als Nixon in die Kinos. Auch zahlreiche andere Filme, die sich nicht unmittelbar mit Watergate beschäftigen, nehmen - meist satirisch - auf die Affäre Bezug. Zum Beispiel beschwert sich Tom Hanks als "Forrest Gump" ganz unschuldig darüber, dass er auf Grund von Geräuschen im gegenüberliegenden Watergate-Gebäude nicht schlafen könne. In der "Rocky Horror Picture Show" wiederum hören Brad und Janet auf ihrer Fahrt durch den Regen Richard Nixons Abschiedsrede im Autoradio. Enttarnung von Deep Throat Im Februar 2005 deuteten Berichte in den Medien darauf hin, dass Deep Throat krank und nahe dem Tode sei. Woodward soll außerdem einen Nachruf auf Deep Throat geschrieben haben und andere innerhalb der Washington Post darüber informiert haben. In öffentlichen Erklärungen nannte die Familie von Mark Felt ihn "american hero" (engl.: "amerikanischer Held") für seine Rolle als Deep Throat, weil er die Informationen aus moralischen und patriotischen Gründen weitergab. Kommentatoren der Medien meinten allerdings, dass auch die Tatsache, dass Felt nach Hoovers Tod nicht zum FBI-Direktor ernannt wurde, dazu führte, dass Felt so Rache an Nixon nehmen wollte. Andere meinten, die Beweggründe Felts seien seine institutionelle Loyalität gegenüber dem FBI, in dem viele Verantwortliche glaubten, dass die Watergate-Affäre die Unabhängigkeit des FBI zeigte. Am 31. Mai 2005, als das US-Magazin Vanity Fair die Geschichte über Deep Throat veröffentlichte, bestätigte Bob Woodward, dass Felt in der Tat Deep Throat ist. Inzwischen kaufte Tom Hanks die Filmrechte und Mark Felt will ein Buch über die Geschichte in teils autobiographischem und biographischem Stil im Laufe des Jahres 2006 veröffentlichen. Personen der Watergate-Affäre Literatur Bob Woodward: Der Informant, Deep Throat, die geheime Quelle der Watergate-Enthüller, DVA 2005, ISBN 3-421-05928-4; Weblinks * Washington Post: Revisiting Watergate * The Woodward and Bernstein Watergate Papers * "I'm The Guy They Called Deep Throat" (Vanity Fair, 30.05.2005) * "Das Ende einer Legende" (Spiegel, 31.05.2005) * "Gestatten, Deep Throat" (SZ, 31.05.2005) * "Geheimnis enthüllt" (Die Zeit, 01.06.2005) * "An Aura of Mystery Still Hovers Around the Man Who Is Deep Throat", Artikel von Michiko Kakutani (New York Times, 06. Juli 2005) * "New Book on Watergate Fleshes Out Deep Throat" Artikel von Michael Janofsky, (New York Times, 02. Juli 2005) * Verlagsseite zum Buch "The Secret Men" von Bob Woodward * Seite eines australischen Lehrers zum Fall Watergate Category:Politische AffäreCategory:Vereinigte Staaten von AmerikaCategory:20. Jahrhundert